


Cheeky Nandos

by Animemes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheeky Nandos, Cheeky Nandos with the lads, Gen, Memes, anime memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemes/pseuds/Animemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M8 it’s hard to explain m8 it’s just like one day you’ll just be wif your m8s having a look in jd and you might fancy curry club at the ‘Spoons but your lad Bokuto who’s an absolute ledge and the archbishop of banterbury will be like “Kuroo let’s have a cheeky nandos instead” and you’ll think “top. let’s smash it”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky Nandos

M8 last night we had some mad banter. We was out with Kuroo AKA Kuroonator-3000 AKA Captain Cat and we were feeling right peckish after buyin’ some trainers from JD, when he said “Oi lads, who fancies a cheeky Nandos?” and we were like “Kuroo u ledge that sounds sick let’s smash it!” So we ate an extra-spicy chicken then went out on the lash and Kuroo necked 10 pints and got hammered. M8 it was sick.

**Author's Note:**

> lms if ur nandos is also extra cheeky


End file.
